Size Matters
by iJapan
Summary: Oz wants to make sure everything is perfect the first time they have together after 10 long years - or at least as perfect as it was before the events of Abyss. But how on earth can he please his raven haired lover when he's THAT size! ... He may have to rethink this... My final PH Kink Meme fill! Rated M. Yaoi. Warnings and prompt used listed inside. No flames please!


**A/N: Another exceptionally old kink meme fill which will likely be the last one I write. I finished this ages ago but didn't really have the courage to upload it until now... I wasn't all too happy with this one to be perfectly honest. I've only ever written one other kinky story involving toys of some description once before, though I felt more comfortable with that then this. That's because this is literally the first time I've written about something involving _actual _sex toys. So forgive me if this is majorly sucky! I'm a first time writer with this particular concept! Other than that, I do hope you enjoy it to some extent! **

**Pairing: **Oz x Gil

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **"Oz doesn't think he's 'big enough' to pleasure Gil but still wants to dom him completely so uses sex toys on him instead."

**Warnings: **The prompt says it all! (Also coarse language)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Size Matters<strong>

_Hmm. _

Blond eyebrows creased in concentration, his brow furrowing as he looked down.

_Short._

He tapped his index finger against his chin, his emerald eyes glazed over in contemplation.

_Much too short. _

He dropped his boxers down a little further, eyeing the expanse of his exposed groin. Nice and shapely, short silky hair at the base and overall quite satisfying but yet…

_I need to be much bigger. _

Oz Vessalius elicited an annoyed sigh as he pulled his pants back up and buckled them back over his hips. Sure he was still in the body of his fifteen year old self, but technically he was _twenty five dammit! _Despite the 10-year freeze on his external body clock that still didn't change the fact that he should be _much _larger than this!

He huffed, placing his hands on his hips and glancing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror momentarily. His teenage self gazed back at him, lip chewed in thought. He couldn't take too much longer in here seeing as Gilbert was waiting for him to return, but he couldn't help but continue to feel rather…

His shoulders slumped.

_Inferior. _

He didn't want to ruin this – this would be, after all, the first chance he and his raven haired lover would have to themselves since Oz had escaped from Abyss and gradually come to terms with the warp in time between the two dimensions. It had startled him to see Gilbert – sweet, innocent, naïve little Gilbert – grown up to be a rather dashing and breathtaking young man. While Oz was still a teenager. A _teenager!_

Oz groaned as he rested his forehead against the mirror.

He was grateful beyond words that their feelings had still remained fully in-tact just as they had been before that fated day of his Coming of Age ceremony, but the fact that Gilbert was now a _grown man…_

Oz groaned again.

He would always be the one topping, the one dominating the ravenette completely back when they were teens (Oz winced – when _Gil _was a teen… the Vessalius heir really couldn't say anything else about himself that hadn't already been said), and Gilbert had always quite willingly showed in return that he _loved _it, vocal and wanton as he was every time they met secretly at night.

Glancing back at his clothed groin, Oz bit his lip again.

But how in the hell could he provide that same pleasure, that same overwhelming ecstasy to his lover with a cock _that _size?!

He'd seriously have to reconsider this.

He backtracked out of the bathroom, his gaze falling towards the opened package he had placed on his bed some ten minutes prior after receiving it from Break. As he walked up and began rifling through the contents once more, his lips pursed.

Originally he hadn't wanted to fall back on this particular method, but now that he had given himself a once-over he had to admit that he needed all the help he could get. He wanted their first time since Abyss to be amazing – no, _more _than amazing! He wanted it to be mind-blowingly amazing! Erotically mind-blowingly amazing! _Super _erotically mind-blowingly amazing!

He just wanted it to be fucking amazing, full stop.

With direct emphasis on the _fucking_.

His brows creased again as he pulled out one of the rather long, thick objects nestled inside, studying the bright purple shaft and the raised pebbled grooves on its surface.

"This thing's more than twice my thickness and about two to three times my length." He murmured out loud to himself, still rotating the toy in his fingers. He blinked when he found what looked to be a battery pack or remote of some sort inside the box. He reached in and pressed it, his eyebrows shooting up when the object in his hands began vibrating quite noticeably.

"… And makes a fair bit of friction." He finished, his tone impressed. He turned off the remote, stuffing the vibrator back in the box. "Hmm…"

A smirk suddenly formed on his lips.

"This will do nicely."

He snickered, a pleasant tune hummed from his mouth as he skipped out of the bedroom, carrying the box with him.

* * *

><p>When Gilbert looked up from the book he was reading, the raven haired man propped against the bed with one knee lifted and pulled up to his chest, the last thing he had expected to see was most certainly not a pair of bright emerald eyes seeming to grin just as mischievously at him as the smile currently occupying his Young Master's lips, Oz barging in without so much as a knock on the door and the youth appearing to be carrying something behind his back.<p>

Gilbert blinked, the ravenette eyeing the Vessalius heir with a carefully guarded expression. He knew what that look of his meant. He knew it only far too well.

Oz apparently had something planned for his poor powerless servant, that something usually involving some sort of pleasurable torture of varying descriptions. The ravenette didn't mind in the slightest of course, and the fact that Oz was oh-so-very aware of that only served to spur him on more whenever he got like this.

Though with this particular mysterious gleam in the young heir's eyes that Gilbert was currently being subjected to… he knew that something was going to be quite different tonight. He shifted a little on the bed, mostly out of slight discomfort. He'd waited far too long to have this moment with his master and lover – like they always used to do before Abyss – and he wasn't particularly in the mood for any games tonight. He wanted to cut straight to the chase… a chase which would still end up with him being pinned down against the bed and writhing about shamelessly, but that was beside the point.

"Alright. What is it?" The older man asked, raising a black eyebrow as he gazed at his mischievous master with distrusting golden eyes. Oz blinked, smiling even wider if humanly possible.

"What's what Gil?" The heir asked innocently. Gilbert knew better than to trust that tone of voice.

"What you have behind your back." He pressed, motioning towards the boy's arms still folded behind himself. Oz continued to smile deceivingly.

"Nothing Giiilllll." He answered, his tone sweet. Gilbert groaned faintly, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. He slowly raised his head when he heard something heavy being placed down on the ground, and he was only able to catch sight of a large cardboard box before his vision was obscured by vibrant green eyes and spiky blond hair, Oz having jumped onto the bed, wasting no time in positioning himself over his lover's legs and wrapping his thighs around the ravenette's hips.

All previous thoughts of as to what the energetic blond was planning were promptly disappeared in the blink of an eye when Gilbert found his mouth claimed heatedly by firm, sweet tasting lips. Golden eyes fluttered closed in surprise, a low groan rumbling in the man's heaving chest as he eagerly reciprocated – not keen to let this rare moment go wasted in the slightest.

He felt warm lips curve into a smirk against his own, Oz continuing to smile against Gilbert's firm mouth as his hands already hastily made their well-practiced way towards the white shirt partially unbuttoned and hiding his lover's toned, muscled chest from view. Gilbert chuckled, sensing his lover's eagerness and only far too happy to oblige as he guided Oz's hands over his shirt buttons, faint moans of appreciation swallowed by each other's mouths as their lips moved in an almost hungered sync.

"Nn… Gil?" Oz panted, the blond running his small hands over hot plains of toned muscle when the fabric of the man's shirt finally gave way – his fingers brushing gently over the pale scar donning that otherwise unmarred chest. Gilbert's hand rose to catch Oz's wandering palm, keeping it pressed over his heated skin, directly over his heart as he peppered warm lips with his own in that continuous hungry dance.

"What is it?" He gasped faintly, allowing his lover to suck on the bottom of his lip, earning another low groan from the older man. Oz slowly pulled away, shaking his head a little to try and clear his thoughts as he regained his composure, both males feeling rather breathless and dizzy from that brief display of passion.

He smiled as he gazed at Gilbert's flushed face, the man's golden eyes already darkened considerably with a barely restrained lust. Oz licked his lips, his smile widening as he considered his next question, raking his emerald eyed gaze over the pleasing expanse of toned flesh visible to him and relishing in the way Gilbert shivered seemingly reflexively in response. His smirk became positively devilish when the man's legs shifted, Gilbert exposing more of his lap and thighs as if to accept his master between him. He did the same thing when he was a teen as well – Oz had at first thought it was out of fear, an instantaneous flinch and tensing up of the body to run away if need be, but he had quickly realised that it was purely an action of acceptance, his servant telling his master without words that he was ready for him, willing beyond measure to fulfil his master's desires. Oz chuckled. Little Gil – even big Gil now – was such an adorable masochist.

"Are you sure Break and the others are heavy sleepers?" He asked, the blond's eyes glinting. Gilbert blinked, the man running a hand over his forehead as he continued to pant quietly for breath.

"Why do you ask?" The ravenette inquired cautiously, his voice coming out as a thick whisper. Oz shivered briefly, smiling as he leant over the form of his servant and dipped his head to slowly, leisurely lap his tongue against the shell of the black haired man's ear. Gilbert's eyes closed, the man biting his lip to keep the pending groan at bay as his head fell back to give his master more access.

"Because Gil is always so vocal… and since it's a special night tonight I want to try something a little… different…" Oz breathed, his hand reaching down to slide along the outline of the clothed bulge slowly making itself evident between his servant's thighs. Gilbert's eyes snapped open, the man arching slightly and unsuccessfully biting back the loud, low moan which echoed from his throat, Oz smirking as he pulled down the zip of the man's pants and wasting no time in slipping his warm fingers inside the constrictive confines of his underpants, wrapping his hand around the hardening flesh they were welcomed with.

Gilbert groaned, panting harder and eyes glazed over as he smiled, Oz humming contently under his breath as he pulled down the annoying garment to reveal his lover's arousal in all its pride. Gilbert bit his lip again, a barely contained groan passing his lips as his head fell back once more against the headrest, his breathing ragged at the heat those small touches sent coursing through his body. It had been too long since they had last done this. Far too long.

He swallowed thickly, hearing a low voice near his ears. Oz had started talking again.

"But… Gil is so large now. I don't think just my size alone would be enough." He mumbled, still stroking the pulsing flesh in his palm. Gilbert focused hazed eyes on his master, a suddenly confused expression entering his flushed face.

"O-Oz?" He stammered. "Wh-what are you—"

He was silenced by a wide grin.

"Let's see if this makes Gil feel good!" The heir spoke up cheerily, reaching down and picking up something which glinted faintly from the reflection of the nearby lamps.

Gilbert didn't have any time to question what it might be, as at that moment Oz had lunged back down to seize his lips once again with a fiery kiss, the ravenette unable to do anything except gladly welcome his master, eagerly pressing up against those soft lips with all the hunger of a famished animal.

His mind felt dizzy, Gilbert quickly losing himself to the touch, feel and scent of his master as they fell into their well-practiced rhythm. And so it was with a rather shocked yelp that Gilbert's eyes snapped open once again and jerked away from the blond when he felt something unnaturally cold and bulky clamp down around his awakened arousal.

"What the?!" He glanced down and a mortified expression fell into his eyes when Oz pulled back to reveal a silver rimmed object latched onto the base of his cock, separating his balls and tightening around them.

Gilbert continued to stare in shock for a few moments. Then he lifted his head.

"Oz! What's the meaning of this?!" He cried out, uncertainty flooding through him. He knew that his master had just placed a cock ring on him, but _why _he would do such a thing was completely unknown to him. He saw that sly smile widen on pale lips, and he promptly fell silent.

"I told you Gil." Oz replied, his emerald eyes fondly raking over the form of the black haired man gazing up at him with a confused expression on his flushed face, his shirt hanging off of his shoulders and his arousal jutting out hard and straight with that lovely new addition attached to the erect member. Oz licked his lips. "I want to please you."

The red blush which spread over Gilbert's cheeks at that moment was so adorable looking Oz almost had to clench his hands over his own little 'problem' to stop himself from the need to come right then and there. Gilbert stammered, the man bowing his head and hiding his face under locks of his hair.

"You were doing a pretty good job of that bef—Aaahhh!"

Oz's breath hitched, the blond only able to watch as he removed his finger from the button he had pressed on the remote inside his pocket, Gilbert's eyes widening and the man jerking up against the bed as the cock ring began to vibrate ever so slightly around his member. Gilbert's hand flew up to his mouth, his eyes glazing as he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head and muffling his gasps as he squirmed feebly.

His free hand fisted in the bed sheets and Oz's eyes widened, the heir for the briefest of seconds wondering if Gil was perhaps hurting by the way he groaned and writhed.

_It shouldn't be hurting him… didn't I adjust it right when I put it on him? _Oz thought, biting his lip. Gilbert moved to unfist his hand from the bed linens, and Oz's eyes widened when the raven haired man gripped his cock, tightening his hold around the vibrating cock ring, the man's head falling back against the headrest again and a rapturing moan softly parting his moistened lips.

"G-Gil? Does it hu—"

"N-no… ahhhh…" Gilbert panted heavily, his eyes closing as soft whimpers passed his mouth. Oz was transfixed, unable to do anything except blink and watch as the man's grip tightened further around himself. "F-feels… good… so good…"

And oh god _did it_. Gilbert vaguely knew about the workings of a cock ring, though he'd never had the experience of trying one out. The fact that right now his erection was being stimulated so thoroughly by those slow, smooth vibrations, and the tight feel of the base around his penis cutting him off from meeting his release no matter how much he could feel it slowly building… another low, loud moan filled the air, and he knew that it was his own.

All he could think about in his hazed mind was why the sweet ever loving Abyss had he _never tried something like this before?!_

He gripped the ring tighter, needing more of that intoxicating pleasure coursing through his member. He managed to open his eyes, smiling faintly through his flushed features at his master above him, Oz's emerald eyes darkened considerably as the young heir watched, his pink tongue darting out to lick his dry lips.

"So wanton, Gil…" Oz smiled, reaching out and caressing the sweat slicked skin of the man's cheek. "Do you really like this then?"

Gil managed a nod, groaning and panting as he leant into his master's touch.

"Y-yes… _bocchan_…"

Oz nearly fell over at the deep purr of Gil's childhood name for him rumbling from the man's lips. There should be no way that the ravenette being so aroused like this could be legal. No way at all! Oz smirked, managing to regain his composure as he reached out to cup that warm cheek again, lowering himself so he could grind his own awakened arousal over the metal clamped cock of his lover, Gilbert moaning loudly at the sensitive contact and bucking mindlessly up into his master in response.

Oz grit his teeth, panting heavily against his lover's neck as he trailed hot, wet kisses down Gilbert's throat, his eyes rolling back as he felt the faint vibrations of the cock ring pulse against his clothed erection. Gilbert was trembling, the man whimpering as he darted out and lapped his tongue down Oz's jaw, his eyes squeezing shut once again.

"I'm not… nnn… finished with you yet, Gil." Oz panted, his lips finding Gilbert's own and claiming them once more. His eyes fluttered when Gilbert opened his mouth and guided the blond's tongue inside, beguilingly slipping and stroking the hot muscle. Gilbert moaned satisfactorily, one hand reaching up to fist through blond locks whilst the other fisted against Oz's hip, already desperately trying to buck and grind his hips up against his master's to retain that friction against his vibrating cock.

"Th-then… hurry… please…" Gilbert groaned, each wave of pleasure washing over him making it increasingly hard to think. He wanted more already – there was only so much that blasted cock ring could do!

A slow chuckle next to his ear made the ravenette's brows furrow, Gilbert slowly opening his eyes as he felt his hands being pulled up above him. He gasped out when something silken wrapped around his wrists, and the next moment he grunted in slight discomfort when Oz tightened his servant's hair ribbon around the man's arms, keeping his wrists pinned together above his head.

Oz glanced up at his bound servant, strands of black hair brushing over his eyes and hiding the smouldering golden orbs of his irises as Gilbert panted and struggled, falling still (or as still as he could from the vibrations still making him twitch his hips involuntarily to seek some form of release) when his master slid down, sucking, kissing and licking that sweet firm chest, pinching and biting gently against the raven haired man's nipples and urging a soft groan of pleasure from the man above him.

"O-Oz…" Gilbert groaned, his voice husky with want and slight impatience. Oz felt his pants tighten considerably around his groin, and he wanted nothing better than to take his lover, take him right there as he used to all those years ago. He licked his lips, eyeing his lover under his eyelashes. He certainly did look a beautiful sight, bound, panting and gasping as each slight movement sent pleasure rocketing through his aching erect member still glistening with the silver of the vibrating cock ring.

"Now then Gilbert… I'm your master. You shouldn't be giving me orders." He reprimanded lightly, his tone cheerful as he trailed kisses lower, lower until he was face to face with the pulsing silver-locked organ in front of him. He heard a sharp intake of breath above, and golden eyes widened as the black haired man tried to glance down to better observe what it was his master was planning on doing to him.

He got his answer when that hot mouth enclosed around his length, Oz suckling leisurely on the pulsing organ and moaning faintly in the back of his throat at the sensation. Gil bit his lip, the man cussing faintly as his head fell back, his breath coming out as short, sharp pants and begs for release the more he was subjected to that hot, wet torture. He could see why people really began to get sick of cock rings after a while.

_I really need to come already!_

He cussed louder when Oz began kneading his sensitive balls, his master grinning around the length in his mouth as he suckled and licked, his throat working to leisurely please his lover. He hummed innocently, his tongue lapping and laving the throbbing vein, licking and dipping into the bright red slit at the top of Gilbert's twitching arousal. Gilbert cried out, the man jerking and gasping, tears of pleasure beading at the corners of his eyes as he gasped and writhed.

"O-Oz!" He moaned, his head falling back and his body arching. Oz moaned softly, feeling entirely pleased at the reaction he was receiving. Giving his lover's erection a last, long lick and suck down his throat, Oz smirking at the shivers this sent coursing wildly through the raven haired man, the blond slowly pulled away and licked his lips, reaching down to pick up his next little toy.

Gilbert meanwhile could only watch lazily, his vision blurred from the pending tears which had gathered in his vision. He was feeling so good… so unbelievably _good _right now. Though the need to release was slowly driving him mad, his fingers trembling as they fisted in the bed sheets. He needed to… he needed to come… for the love of every god on the planet he hoped that his devious young master would just take the bloody cock ring off and replace it with a _real _cock or _for the love of Abyss – just something which will let me come already!_

A soft noise which was somewhere between a moan and a gasp of shock caught in his throat when Oz sat back up, the blond holding something long… thick… purple… and bumpy.

Golden eyes widened.

_Wait…_

Gilbert froze, even his hips falling still against the pleasurable vibrating stimulation the cock ring was still giving him.

_Is that what I think it is?_

Oz's smirk widened, the blond waving the dildo airily in his hand. Gilbert swallowed thickly.

"Um… O-Oz…" He began, stammering slightly.

The wicked smile on his master's lips promptly made the ravenette shut up.

"What's wrong Gil? I said before I didn't think I was big enough… this is _huuuuuuuge_!" The teenager breezed cheerfully, already making to dip his fingers in an open bottle of lube he had also taken out of the box beside the bed. Gilbert could only remain frozen, unable to think anything except _oh my god. He's actually going to…_

The squelch of the lube as it was slathered on the large tip of the dildo brought Gilbert's attention back to the present, the man shifting nervously against the bed. Never before had he taken anything inside of him except for his master and his master alone – and though he knew that Oz would still be _more _than enough to satisfy him, even now that he was a grown man, the fact that the young blond felt the need to up the ante in their sex life by using _toys _to compensate for the lack of his own size… well… if Gilbert wasn't currently feeling so light headed and sated from the cock ring both tormenting and pleasuring him, he would have been slightly offended.

"I don't think I'll need to prepare you that much… it looked like you did enough of that yourself while you were waiting for me before." Oz was saying, the teen's voice mumbled as his brows furrowed while he concentrated on the finishing touches of lube on the dildo. He raised his head just in time to see Gilbert flush brightly in the face, the man burying his head against the nearby pillow. Oz chuckled.

"Still so eager as always, Gil-kun." Oz cooed, reaching out and stroking his lover's forehead with his free hand. Gilbert made some vague noise with his mouth, almost as if he was trying to find the right words to speak, but he was quickly cut off by another hungry claim of his lips by Oz's own – the blond plunging his tongue down once more inside the hot sweet cavern of Gilbert's mouth.

The ravenette's eyes fluttered, Gilbert gasping faintly against that intoxicating warmth, small droplets of saliva glistening down his chin when Oz pulled his tongue back out to lap at the offending strands. The older man felt himself relax, a soft moan parting his throat when Oz bucked his arousal back over the straining vibrating tip of Gilbert's length – simultaneous groans of delight parting both men's mouths.

"Nnn… I'm… haah… glad I put that on you…" Oz panted, referring to the cock ring as he bucked back over Gil's hips. Gilbert's brows furrowed faintly, the man evidently trying his hardest to concentrate on what he was being told through his pleasure-fogged state of mind. "Otherwise you would have come a long time ago gripping and grinding up into your hand like that."

Gilbert groaned louder, his eyes rolling back when a hand moved down to grip his vibrating length, the pleasure blinding him completely as the cock ring cut into his purplish red shaft. He wanted to reach out, to grip his master's hips tightly and buck right up into that hot heat, but the binds around his wrists were preventing him from doing anything. It was probably for the better, because when he felt something cold and hard press against his entrance, his legs being lifted up over slender shoulders and the offending object continuing to be inserted right inside his tight hole – he would have probably scratched or gouged someone's eyes out with the blinding pain he felt.

"AAAAAH! OZ!"

Oz grit his teeth, grimacing apologetically whilst he waited for his lover to relax, to adjust around the length of the dildo inside of him. He patted soothing circles along his lover's taut abdomen, biting his lip as he watched pained expressions pass over that flushed face. Gilbert was panting, his eyes already threatening to pool with tears. Oz reached down to stroke his lover's cock, picking up the remote from earlier and increasing the vibrating pulses. Gilbert's eyes widened, the man's whimpers of pain slowly morphing into surprised short, sharp moans.

"Sorry Gil… but it's… it's all in. See? Just… wait a bit longer… it'll feel good soon… I promise." Oz murmured slowly, his voice soft as he whispered his mantra to his raven haired lover. Gilbert nodded, panting and gazing pleading golden eyes up into glazed emerald green.

"I… I trust you… bocchan…" He whimpered. Oz groaned, licking his lips as he nodded, smiling softly and bending down to press a chaste kiss to panting lips, that sweat slicked neck and then laving his tongue around the sensitive dusky coloured nipples of his lover.

_He's acting like it's our first time all over again_, the heir thought to himself as he eyed Gilbert's hypersensitive responses. Oz continued to massage the man's abdomen, alternating between stroking his encased cock and slowly massaging the dildo in and out with careful movements. _Though I suppose it might as well be his first time all over again, seeing as this thing's more than twice my size… he hasn't had anything inside of him except for me. _

A blush formed on Oz's cheeks, the heir quickly shaking his head as if to rid himself of those thoughts.

He was brought back to the present when a prolonged moan purred from Gilbert's chest, the raven haired man writhing faintly against the bed sheets, his chest heaving heavily. Oz blinked, watching his lover's erotic reaction and then slowly following his gaze down to the rhythm of his hand thrusting the dildo slowly in… and out… in… and out. He smirked, his own cock twitching excitedly inside his far-too tight pants.

If he could make Gilbert eventually come from this it would be so worth it not having his own cock be the cause of it this time.

"P-please… bocchan… nnn… m-m—"

Oz moved the dildo inside further, Gilbert gasping and arching his back. Oz hungrily eyed the way the man continued to writhe - it was almost as if the cock ring was completely forgotten.

"Yes Gilbert?" He purred. "What do you want?"

Gilbert panted.

"M-move it… please…" He whined. Oz smiled, reaching down and switching the dial on the dildo's remote.

"As you wish." He answered simply. His smirk widened.

At once Gilbert gasped out, the man's back arching tenfold when the dildo began vibrating inside of him, Oz continuing to move it slowly in that torturously delicious pace.

The vibrations buzzed in time with the cock ring around his engorged shaft, and Gilbert momentarily saw white as the combined pleasure sent heat coursing through his body, completely erasing the pain he had been feeling up until moments previously.

_What the-?! What… so…_

He groaned louder, writhing and gasping mindlessly.

_So… GOOD!_

"AAHH! O-OZ! What… oh _GOD!_" He yelled.

Oz groaned, panting as he shoved the vibrator further inside his lover's wet, leaking passage – Gilbert's tight hole swallowing the toy greedily after those initial few minutes of discomfort.

Oh this was _definitely _worth it.

"Does it feel good now Gil?" He breathed, mimicking with his hand his own rhythm of thrusting into his lover, his fingers still enclosed around the vibrator and each thrust going deeper, higher, making Gilbert cry out louder, gasp harder.

"Y-yes… yes... _YES!_" Gilbert writhed, an absolutely euphoric expression on his face. "I… I need to c-come—"

"Not yet." Oz smiled, still leisurely thrusting the dildo inside of the ravenette, groaning and panting at each reaction. Gilbert looked a right sight – so wanton and bare before him, panting and arching and crying out things he certainly wouldn't be caught dead saying under normal circumstances. Oz was dominating him completely – and he smiled. It was nice to know that he could certainly make up for his lack of size in more ways than one.

"I wonder if another one will fit? I mean this is so huge already…" Oz murmured, smiling at Gilbert's desperate moan in response.

"P-please! B-Bocchan! AHHH _GOD!_ _MORE!_" Gilbert cried out, gasping and arching tenfold against the mattress. His thighs clamped together, as if trying to keep the vibrator lodged inside of him whilst Oz continued that torturously slow thrusting of the toy inside his heat. Oz's eyes widened, watching his lover mindlessly fucking himself on the toy inside of him, a rapturing erotic moan breathlessly escaping his lips again and again.

Oz had never seen Gilbert like this before – and a part of him was a little jealous. His beloved servant wouldn't even react this way when it was just Oz penetrating him, and Oz had thought Gilbert was wanton _then_… never before had he been so wrong.

Was this what 10 years without him had done?

Somehow the Vessalius heir didn't doubt that.

"H-harder… more… please… Oz! F-FUCK!" Gilbert almost screamed when Oz rammed the dildo up against _that _spot – the raven haired man momentarily going still as pleasure – white hot, pure and absolute – flooded every inch of his being like a lightning strike from above. All he knew in those few brief seconds… was that he needed to come.

So badly.

He growled out when the cock ring prevented him from doing so, his hands clenching so tightly above his head he thought he might make himself bleed.

Something hot descended upon him, and another rapturing moan coursed through his throat when he recognised it to be Oz's lips – his master hungrily biting, licking and sucking his mouth and every inch of skin he could reach. They were tongue and teeth, Oz leaving the dildo shoved up against his lover's prostate as he managed to reach down and turn up the dial on the remote – Gil flailing and screaming in pleasure as his body began to twitch and roll, spasm and arch from the unbelievable waves of ecstasy claiming him and drowning him whole.

Oz was panting heavily against his mouth – both males needing to become closer, even as their bodies met and rolled unceasingly, tears streaming down their cheeks from the blinding need to release…

"O-Oz… please… I… I can't take it… anymore… I… I can't…" Gilbert pleaded, Oz grinding heavily against his rock hard cock even as Gilbert continued to help impale himself upon the dildo wedged inside of him. A hand flew out to grip his member, Gilbert gasping out as Oz rubbed their erections together, both master and servant grunting and groaning simultaneously. Sweat was beading down their cheeks, their eyes locking and faint smiles forming on their lips.

"Good boy, Gil…" Oz chuckled breathlessly, moaning as Gilbert sucked against his throat when the blond bent over to untie the ribbon around his lover's wrists. The burn in his arms only fuelling him on, Gilbert's hands instantly went down to cup around Oz's cock, squeezing and rolling even as Oz grit his teeth and panted harshly against his lover's sweaty skin as he thrust the vibrator up once, twice, three times more.

"Aaahh… ahhhh… AAHHH! _YES!_"

They shuddered, their backs arching against each other even as Oz managed to unfasten the cock ring. It was too much for them both – but especially for poor Gil.

Oz gasped heavily, watching from his half lidded eyes as Gilbert let loose a guttural moan, the man shaking as he slumped against his master, his release pooling across their stomachs as he came. He looked like he was about to pass out, his body absolutely boneless as he weakly gripped onto his master, splatters of his pent-up orgasm continuing to steadily stream forth.

Oz buried his head in amongst the sweat-dampened strands of the man's black locks, groaning hotly when he felt his own release spill upon his lover. He weakly reached for the remotes, somehow managing to turn them off just in time for Gilbert to groan in discomfort as he gingerly removed the dildo still lodged inside of his passage, the man slumping back against the bed sheets and looking somewhat dazed, his golden eyes glassy and his pale face flushed a deep crimson.

Oz was soon to follow, rolling onto his side and lying on his back, panting heavily as he gazed up at the ceiling, the heir in very much a similar state to the ravenette.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time, both trying to somehow regain their breath. Oz was just about to moisten his mouth to speak when he heard a faint snoring coming from his right, and he turned his head to sure enough find Gilbert fast asleep, his hair clinging to his face appealingly as he slept his fatigue away. Oz stifled a laugh, the teen curling up beside his lover and smiling as the man's muscled arm moved to instinctively wrap around the blond's waist, pulling him closer.

As he watched the older man for a few moments, Oz trying his hardest to stay awake for just a moment longer, he couldn't help but feel rather proud of himself for his accomplishment that night.

He'd certainly managed to get Gilbert worked up enough to last for so long, though granted the cock ring also helped with that. But he was also able to please his lover to such an overwhelming extent – proving to the heir that he no longer had to feel insecure about his own lacking size to keep things interesting in the bedroom.

His green eyed gaze fell towards the toys chucked haphazardly against the bed.

His lips pulled into another smirk.

_Oh yes – things will definitely become far more interesting from now on. _

He chuckled, nuzzling up against Gilbert's chest and inhaling the pleasing musky scent of his lover as his eyes finally drooped closed.

He wondered if Gilbert was into cross-dressing?

* * *

><p>END.<p> 


End file.
